Naruto Shingetsu: New Moon and a Kaleidoscope
Ugh. The sun's too bright. Its been a while since I've been outside, to be exact it had been at least a week, The reason for this, was that Shino had been a little preoccupied with his work. Being one the village's top strategists was definitely no easy task, as he was constantly tasked with trying to find new ways to bypass the village's defenses. This was done to ensure that the village's defenses had no flaws. And what was the first thing that he wanted after all this time? A nice, juicy hamburger. So he went on to find a hamburger joint. As he neared there he saw a girl which he thought he'd recognized. It was none other than Nasuka Uchiha, a prodigy of their clan, only a few years younger than himself, who had been recently promoted to chūnin rank. Personally, he didn't think that she deserved it, after all the way he saw it she was nothing but a spoiled brat, who had always been given special treatment even in the Academy, just because she was the police chief's daughter. But he knew that despite how he felt Shino knew he had to keep things civil for the sake of career. "Good day, Nasuka," Shino said, barely being able to keep his emotions bottled up. "You probably don't remember me but my name's Shino. We used to go to the academy together but of course, I was a few grades ahead of you." "Yeah, I don't remember you," she confirmed. Nasuka proceeded to finish off her cheeseburger before thanking the staff and going out. "Well, I'm going to go training now. Later, Shino." Mumbling under his breath, "The nerve..." Just as he was about to say something to Nasuka said something which attracted his attention. "Training heh?" This is the perfect chance to show her up. Shino quickly went out of the restaurant, looking from side to side in search of the girl, and before long he caught up with her. "Hey, mind if I tag along? And besides, training with someone is much better than training alone. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "I actually have a training buddy..." she said, "Ah, here she comes." A girl landed in front of Nasuka and folded her wings. "You just had to fly here?" "Yeah, sorry," Suika Hōzuki replied, "I was doing some training beforehand. And, Shino-kun! Hi!" Nasuka mouthed, You know him? She mouthed back, He's a cutie. Of ''course I would know him.'' Nasuka just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, as you see, I have a training buddy. I really wouldn't mind you tagging along but I already have someone to train with so..." "Huh, what was that just now?" Shino questioned, as his body was blown back slightly. As the dust cleared, he rubbed his eyes and closely observed what had just landed. It was a girl. No, she looked familiar. Perhaps someone he had met on one of his missions. Wait, no, he had met her before they had even become shinobi. The Academy? Now that I recall there was a certain girl who resembled her greatly... "Suika? Is that you?" Obviously shocked at the girl's growth, he frantically shifted from side to side, trying to see if it was really little Suika. "Well, you're all grown up now. How's life been treating you?" She did look much happier than back then. "Huh? What are you two whispering about?" He asked with head tilted to the side, trying to figure out what they were talking about. "So, she's your training partner?" Shino asked as he observed Suika, well, it has to be some kind of transformation. Maybe a partial transformation? Well, whatever it was, it is bound to be powerful. Shino, moving much closer to Suika, put his arm around her shoulders, "Well, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I joined in. Right, Suika?" He then released her and began waving his arms in the air, "But of course if she doesn't want to...", staring at the blonde for a second then back at Suika, " I could always just leave. Suika gave Nasuka the pouty eyes. She sighed, "Fine. Come tag along, Shino-senpai." She also transformed, using the Sage Art: Sacred Phoenix Possession, with Suika following suit before taking off for the skies. "That is if you can keep up!" The two girls flew in the direction of the Forest of Quiet Movement. "Unbelievable..." Shino quietly said as he observed Nasuka take flight as well. Well, she did say that they were both training buddies. So this shouldn't really come as a surprise but still. As both girls went on ahead, Shino stayed behind, stretching his legs in preparation for the journey. Judging from their flight path, they must both be heading to the Forest of Quiet Movement. Guess that's where I'm going. "Hmph! Me? Keep up? You should be the ones trying to keep up." he said smugly as his legs took off, sending the ground behind him flying. He jetted off the in pursuit of the girls, moving at such speeds that his vision was blurred, as he moved passed various figures and building. He then activated his dōjutsu, to cancel out the tunnel vision effect, to ensure that he did not run into anyone. As that would not only mean the end for him but for them as well. It wasn't before long that Shino arrived at the location. Looking around, he could not see the two girls, "Guess I must've got here before them." "Thought you got here first?" Nasuka giggled. "They don't call me Konoha's Searing Silver Mirage for nothing." She phased back into existence. She and Suika were sitting down, looking very smug. Their crimson wings remained existent as they still did not wish to exit the possessive state that they were currently in. Suika declared, "So, even Shino-kun's Sharingan could not pierce through the phoenix flames that inhabit our bodies." She pretended to scribble notes in an imaginary notepad. "And he is about ten seconds slower than me, meaning that he can not hope to surpass my Aniki in speed," Nasuka added, also scribbling imaginary notes. Immediately after, they began to meditate, merging their souls with that of the earth. "Damn it. How did she? No. How did they get here first?" Shino questioned himself softly. Those wings, what did they mean? Were they some kind of transformation. That much was obvious, but what sort of transformation? I've never seen one like this before. Shino quickly snapped back into reality as Suika began mocking him, "No, it's not like that at all. I just wanted to give you one last taste of victory before beating you down. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less.", Shino arrogantly stated as he turned his attention back to Nasuka. She was the one that he wanted to beat, not Suika. But I guess that's just a bonus. "Is that so Nasuka? Cause last time I checked I'm still in my base form, while you two have undertaken some sort of transformation technique to take me on. But whatever", he said, with mocking eyes staring right at the blonde and a smile that, which many would agree, looked fake. "Huh? Your older brother? Why would I even try? If he's anywhere near as fast as you then I don't even want to try." Shino, pouting, tilted his head to the side "After all I'm ten seconds slower then you," Shino stated, obviously trying to get inside Nasuka's head. After all, if she was angered she wouldn't be able to think clearly, and that would mean she would not be able to fight nearly as good as she normally would. He then looked a bit lost, as both girls simply sat down and began to meditate, "What are you two doing? I thought we were here to do some real training.", Shino said as he appeared in front of them. When they did not respond he simply knocked on Nasuka's head, "Is anyone home?". When she did not respond, he quickly turned his attention to Suika, "C'mon, Suika let's do some real training.", punching the air. "How 'bout we show her the old one-two? What do ya say?" Shino asked enthusiastically, but this only lasted for a few seconds, as his expression soon became that of a man bored with his life. He then appeared at the bottom of the tree, sat down, crossed his arms and legs, and shouted, "Well, this is no fun!" A telepathic conversation began between the two. He's just jealous. He doesn't know the secret of the Uchiha. Suika replied, Yeah, I'm not an Uchiha but I know these techniques and that's thanks to you bringing me to the Forest of Resplendent Flames. Should we keep teasing him longer? Maybe, let's hope he decides to stop patting us before its too late. Our fire is quite deadly. Let's at least give him a shadow clone to work with, Nasuka said. Nodding telepathically, their real bodies' hands moved to make the sign for the Shadow Clone Technique. "Well, Shino-senpai, make do with us shadow clones for now, 'kay? Our real bodies are gathering Nature Energy." Suika winked at him. Nature Energy, huh? It was from this moment that he knew that he had to gauge the strength of both girls. He had to know what he was dealing with exactly, their techniques, their fighting style, everything. Although this was not ideal, Shino would have to test this using the clones, produced by both girls. Since using the clone technique splita the user's chakra into two equal portions, it should be assumed that these clones only possess half the power of the originals "Fine by me.", shifting his body to a battle position, "Just make sure you don't lose too easily. 'Kay, Suika?" He said, smiling in Suika's direction. As soon as he finished that sentence he disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind the two clones. Using both his arms, he sent a pair of dangerous elbow strikes their way, aiming for the neck rather than their actual bodies. This was sure to disperse them, and even if they did manage to see this coming Shino would simply follow up with a mashing of their skulls, by flailing his arms back at them. "Straight into taijutsu, eh, Shino-senpai?" Nasuka nodded sagely. "That there is your mistake. Hōton: Zennō Kakudai no Jutsu!" Silver flames exploded outwards from her body. "Shit..." Shino cussed, as he felt the intense heat of the flames burning his flesh, halting his attack on the blonde. He instead focused all his attention on Suika, focusing chakra into his elbow strike, Shino made sure that he hit the girl with enough force to not only send her flying but to propel his entire body away from the danger. Even if Suika did try to pull the same stunt as her friend, Nasuka, the force of his attack would simply send Shino flying passed before she had any chance of weaving hand signs. "Those flames are quite hot," he stated as he began weaving hand signs, "but let's see how well they do against an indirect attack!" He opened the first of the Eight Gates. He then proceeded straightened his leg and raised it into the air and forcefully kicked downwards at the ground beneath them. This action caused the ground to erupt into many pieces, being sent upwards in a similar fashion to a certain technique, this would act as both a distraction and an offense. The sudden tremor would cause Nasuka to lose focus and cancel the technique entirely to deal with the current attack, well theoretically anyway. With the flying rocks and dust, Shino would be nearly undetectable as he quickly jumped from rock to rock, giving the girls almost no time react to his next move. He then kicked one of the rocks in front with enough force to send it flying towards Suika, hopefully distracting her from Nasuka, long enough for him land an attack. Jumping upwards, using the various flying rocks as stepping stone to get to the Nasuka clone, once he had gotten within range, Shino weaved a few hand signs, at blinding speeds, and released a long range technique. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!", launching a gigantic orb of roaring fire towards Nasuka, Well, this should be interesting... Suika felt herself being blown backward. She landed and felt the ground shake. Tch, she grumbled. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" She summoned a massive wall of water from deep within. Imbued with Nature Energy, it tore through the earth. Meanwhile, Nasuka's reaction speed was slightly slowed. A new tomoe seal spiraled into existence. Flashing her left eye, she whispered, "Kuraokami." Shino watched in awe, as his fireball wall suddenly put by some sort of black ice. So she possess the ice element? No. None of her files said anything about her possessing any other bloodline trait, other than their clan's crimson eyes. So what was this? Maybe some kind of water-based technique? Possibly, after all there was rumour which has been spreading through the village like wildfire as of late, that some ninja from a faraway land could use their chakra to manipulate preexisting snow and ice to perform various techniques resembling the nature. But whatever. This was not the time to worry about that. Observing the falling debris, he came to the conclusion that jumping above all of them was his best bet of not getting hurt. Shino prepared his leg muscles, as he let himself fall back to the ground, now using the falling rocks as stepping stones he jumped high above both Nasuka, Suika, and the falling debris. Once he was high enough Shino began kicking all the rocks back at the girls, with enough to force to instantly crush the clones, and force them to disperse. To ensure this worked, Shino jumped back down, from rock to rock, kicking each one aside as he stepped, drastically decreasing the amount of time needed for them to reach her. Nasuka lazily waved her hand in front of her and silver flames erupted into existence to obliterate the obstacles raining down on her. "Please, Senpai. Is that all you have? You're going against a clone for heavens' sake." Suika laughed weakly. "I wouldn't underestimate Shino-kun if I were you, Nasuka." "Damn it. Even that didn't work." Shino was now getting annoyed. Although I hate to say it, it seems as though I've greatly underestimated these two. However, this still doesn't mean that Nasuka deserves to be a Chūnin. With this in mind, he stepped on one of the falling debris as a trampoline, using it to catapult himself right at the blonde. As he came down, Shino made use of his falling speed and came down with an axe kick. However this kick was directed at Nasuka, although it did not hit her directly, this action instead uplifted the earth around her and sent her flying, once again causing her to lose focus and cancel the technique. Once he had landed and sent her off, Shino once again positioned himself and took a huge leap, appearing behind the girl. He then proceeded to restrain the girl using a swarm of wire string, in place of the usual bandages and performed the Front Lotus technique. "Getting better, Senpai," Nasuka commended. "Not enough though." Nasuka technically wriggled out of the wire strings. To be more accurate, she incinerated her way through. Phoenix flames exploded around her again, scalding Shino's skin. Nasuka held back the power of the fire though. If she didn't, she would've turned Shino into a living funeral pyre. She landed on the ground as her flames faded away. "Did that hurt, Senpai?" Feeling the girl's body temperature rapidly rising, Shino quickly let go of her, to avoid causing any unnecessary damage to himself. Not longer after Nasuka landed on on the ground, he crashed into the ground quite roughly, rolling a few a meters away from his original landing. "Not one of my finest landings but it will have to do", standing up he began dusting off his clothes. Pointing his finger at the younger Uchiha, "Don't worry about it," with a cocky tone, "I didn't feel a thing" Shifting to a serious expression, "I think I've got all the data that I needed from you two". Appearing behind the blonde's clone first, Shino coated himself in a layer of fiery chakra and then used his right arm to slash through the clone, with the area affected turning into a mere ash cloud. Looking at the Suika clone, "Tell your originals I'm ready to fight them in a one-on-two already." Clenching his fist, Shino delivered a powerful fiery punch, which devastated anything in its path, including the clone. This left the ground looking more like magma, and less like actual earth. His face darkened as he said, "I'm tired of waiting." "Okay, okay, Senpai is impatient," Nasuka muttered. She eased herself up from her meditative position. "Suika, go and relax somewhere else. We'll take turns using our sweet Senpai as a sparring partner." "Fine, don't beat him up too much though," Suika scolded. "I want to be able to fight him when he's at least at half power." Nasuka just rolled her eyes and faced Shino. "I won't be able to hold back, Senpai. Please prepare yourself." She got into a fighting stance with her Usumidori in hand. "Of course, don't hold back on my account" Shino stated, looking up the tree, "Looks like she's not gonna fight right now." His body shifting to his battle stance, he then signalled the girl to come at him, rather mockingly. Although I suppose that's for the best, after all I have too little information on her and besides, it is Nasuka who I wanted to fight after all.